The Tree
by Contine
Summary: I'm dead. I'll always be dead.


I'm dead. I'll always be dead. I'll never see the sun ever again. All I do is sit against this stupid tree. It isn't even alive. There isn't any sun it needs to shade me from or any fruit to grow for me to eat. It's almost like a reminder to me. A reminder I constantly want to forget. _'You'll always be dead' _it whispers.

No. I can't think that. I won't let my mind get the better of me. If I do it will be the end of me. I need to stay sane. Even if it's in this damned room. _'You'll always be dead but you won't ever go away'_.

Stupid tree. '_You're just like me. A constant reminder of misery, sadness, pain even loneliness'_ it emphasizes the last word. No! I won't let it remind me! I need to stop thinking about it. I decided to try to fall asleep.

My dream is always the same. I'm outside playing tag with friends. I'm it. I start running after a girl with red hair and a white dress. She's really pretty which is why I have to catch her so she'll notice me. I get close enough and grab her small wrist. She yelps and laughs as she turns around. I scream "You're it!" and start running. As I'm running I see my other friends stop laughing and stare at me but I don't notice. I just want the little girl to try to catch me again.

I finally found a small tree to hide behind and turn around to see everyone still staring at me. Is it my face? Did I do something wrong? Is someone hurt? The little girl catches up to me but her eyes widen with horror when she looks at me. I still didn't understand. As I'm hanging on to the tree, I start to ask her what's wrong but she screams and runs away.

I started getting worried. What is going on? I turn to see my hand on the tree. It was black just like the tree with smoke coming off of it. The thing that scared me the most was that the black was starting to travel down my arm and engulf the rest of my body. I was so shocked I couldn't scream or yell for help. I looked around and saw that all the kids had run away. I pulled with all my might against the tree but it had started covering my whole right side.

I kicked and punched the tree but it was no use. I was going to die. Then I heard someone shouting. It was the girl! She came over and started pulling me off the tree. My hand moved slightly but it was still stuck to the black oak. She continued to pull but the smoke seemed to start spreading faster. My whole body was covered with black smoke. The girl started crying. Her eyes said it all to me. '_I'm sorry'._

The black started to cover my face. I screamed. I have never experienced pain like this. I could feel the smoke go into my eyes. I thought they were going to fall out. It felt like something was trying to turn them inside out. I couldn't fall though. My hand was still stuck to the tree. The smoke fell and I looked at the girl. She screamed and ran away.

I tried to run after her but my hand was still stuck to the tree. Then I heard that voice. The one I'll always hate for the rest of my existence. _'You'll always be dead'_ I looked up at the tree and realized it was black with no leaves. It was dead and it had made me a part of it. That was the moment I started hating that tree.

Then I felt myself falling. I couldn't tell how long or how fast I fell but I landed in what seemed to be a giant puddle of water. I stood up and walked over to the middle of what I soon realized was a room. I sat on the cold dirt and stared into the water. My eyes were blood red. The rest of me was pitch black. But I couldn't stop looking at my eyes. I sat back down and started to cry. Why was I here? What did I do? Where am i? my mom will be wondering where I am. Tomorrow is my 11th birthday and it won't be good if I'm not there.

I kept sobbing with every breath I took. I wiped me eyes to get the tears out. But my hand was dry. I realized no tears were coming out. Is this a part of being a monster too? I have no feelings? What was going on?

I started to lean back and hit something hard. I yelled and stood up to face whatever it was. It was the tree. The stupid tree that took me away from my life. The tree that turned me into whatever I was now.

'_I suppose you want to know where you are.'_ Said a voice. It seemed like it came from the whole room and not a specific place. I looked around. _'I'm the one speaking' _said the tree. I looked at it for a moment. It wasn't really talking. It was almost like it was whispering.

'_You have been taken away from your home. There are reasons for this. There is another just like you. He needs to be destroyed. You were the one chosen to carry out the deed.' _ I finally found my voice "why me?!? Why did you have to take me away from my life ?!? Why did you have to turn me into this . . . this monster?!?I screamed. The tree didn't seem to hear me or just didn't care. '_You are a reminder to him. of what he doesn't want in his life.'_

So I'm just someone who makes him feel bad? His 'plan' is to make someone look at me and be overcome by guilt or sadness or pain? This isn't right. I have to get out of here.

I looked around to see a door at the edge of the 'puddle'. I started walking towards it. As I was walking I kept thinking to myself 'I have to get out of here. I need to find out where I am and where I can go from here.'

I must have been walking for a good five minutes when I bumped into something. I looked up to see the tree. '_You won't leave until the deed is done' _My feelings of hatred rose up inside me and I attacked the tree. Suddenly all the water rose in the air and caught me into a ball of water.

'_You are strong, but I am stronger. I see now that you won't obey easily. Now we get to do things my way' _the water I was trapped in surrounded me till I couldn't breathe. It was pressing on all my sides. I thought I was going to explode. I started screaming. Then it was all darkness.

I screamed as I woke up from my sleep. I hate dreaming about my past. Not that it's my past; it's more like the beginning of my doom. Suddenly I hear something outside the room. What was that?

'_He is here' _the tree murmured. My heart started pounding. Finally I could get this over with and finish him! As I sat against the tree I could hear him fighting monsters and solving puzzles. But that will all end when he walks in this room.

'_Get up! He's coming!' _ I hid behind that cursed tree as I heard the door open. I could hear him walking slowly to the other side because he didn't see any enemies. I could only see his outline but I still held in a gasp when I saw him.

He was me.

I watched him as he studied the locked door and turn around to see if there was anything else to do. I jumped out at him. We stood there just looking at each other. He was me if I hadn't been taken away as a child. If I had been free to live then this would have been what I would have looked like. Then suddenly it happened.

Looking at him and seeing what I could have been reminded me of what I am now. He reminded me of my misery, he reminded me of my sadness, my pain, even my loneliness.

And I hated him for it.

My eyes glowed red as I looked at him. When he realized what I was doing he took out his own sword.

My eyes started burning. In fact it had been years since my eyes hurt this much. All I knew was that I needed to kill him, my memory, my reminder of what I can't have.

'_You're just like me. A constant reminder of misery, sadness, pain, even loneliness' _

I yelled and lunged forward.

I'm dead. I'll always be dead. I'll never see the sun ever again. All I do is sit against this stupid tree. It isn't even alive. There isn't any sun it needs to shade me from or any fruit to grow for me to eat. It's almost like a reminder to me. A reminder I constantly want to forget. _'You'll always be dead' _it whispers.


End file.
